Revenge, The Sweetest Thing
by autumn-starlite
Summary: alternate ending to the movie. all K/S fans will love it
1. Epilogue

A million thoughts swam around in my head as I stood, frozen on the steps of Manchester. I   
desperately needed a snort of coke and my hand automatically reached for my crucifix. But my   
stepfather got there first. He Yanked on the bottom and my vial of coke came undone. The white   
powder scattered everywhere. My precious supply, gone. At this, the murmurings grew even louder. I hung my head. I just couldn't look at them. All those scornful faces looking at me with the utmost disgust.   
  
And then there was silence. I looked up in surprise. And before me, innocent and sweet-looking   
as the virgin she was so NOT, stood Annette Hardgrove. She fixed me with an unwavering gaze and   
I had to fight the urge to lash out at her. I narrowed my eyes and looked her straight in the   
face.  
  
Stupid bitch. How I longed to slap that self- satisfied smile off her angelic face. I felt hate   
surging within me. Such a strong surge of hate that I had never felt towards anyone before. She   
screwed me, big time, and I swore to pay her back.   
  
"I'm Kathryn Merteuil and nobody fucks with me" I repeated over and over to myself.   
  
Looking at my nemesis through narrowed eyes, I vowed to take revenge. 


	2. Confrontation

As soon as the limo pulled up to the curb, I flung open the door and marched into our townhouse.  
My stilettos clacking noisily on the parquet, I stormed into Sebastian's room.   
  
My beloved stepbrother was sitting in bed reading, with his arm in a sling. I wrenched the book   
out of his hands and glared in his face. Nonplussed, he smirked up at me. "Something wrong,   
Kathryn?"   
  
My temper flared. Raising my hand, I slapped him across the face with all the strength I could  
muster. "You bastard! Do you have any idea what your bible-thumping virgin did?"   
  
At the mention of Annette, Sebastian's smirk disappeared. "What?"   
  
"She made about a million copies of your diary and passed them around at your 'funeral', that's  
what! The stupid bitch ruined my fucking reputation! I'll never be able to show my face in   
Manhattan again!" Energy spent, I collapsed on the bed, sobbing my heart out.   
  
Then, the most surprising thing happened. Instead of applauding his darling Annette's deed,   
Sebastian reached over and gently brushed my tears away. Tilting my chin so that I was face to   
face with him, I saw that his face was ashen.   
  
He pulled me into an embrace and began stroking my hair. I relaxed into his arms. I felt   
comforted and secure, and yet there was this nagging feeling in my mind. Then it suddenly   
dawned on me.   
  
Disentangling myself away from him, I looked him in the eye. "Why aren't you celebrating? Isn't  
this what you've always wanted? For me to be exposed to the rest of the world? You put the little  
hick up to this didn't you? Don't pretend that you're concerned, Sebastian. Because if you are,   
you would never have faked your death and your stupid Annette and the rest of the world wouldn't   
be blaming me for your death, and none of this would have happened!"   
  
I felt completely disgusted. He'd probably planned it with Annette before he "died" because he  
knew that his virgin princess would blame me for his death and would not hesitate in pulling all  
stops to get back at me. And I'd actually let the bastard comfort me.   
  
I got up and ran blindly out the door. Sebastian's mouth opened to protest, but I slammed   
the door behind me before he could say anything else. 


	3. Looking Back

*this chapter is written as a narrative*  
  
As Kathryn left, slamming the door behind her, Sebastian let out an angry yell of exasperation. Picking up a crystal ornament with his good hand he hurled it against the wall. "Can't she see that I love her?" he muttered.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Sebastian opened his eyes. Peering around at the unfamilar room, he realised that he was in a hospital. He tried to remember how he had ended up there, but his head hurt too much to think.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a doctor walked in. Introducing himself as Dr. Matthews, he said to Sebastian, "Mr Valmont, you're an extremely lucky young man. Apart from a mild concussion and a sprained arm, you're basically fine. I've never seen anyone sustain such minor injuries from a car accident before."  
  
At this, Sebastian's memories came flooding back. He was run over by a cab while fighting with Ronald. And Annette was there. He has gone to win Annette back. But suddenly, he wondered why.  
  
Checking a few charts, the doctor left the room, leaving Sebastian to his thoughts.  
  
The more he thought, the more unsure he became of his feelings for Annette. Why had he gone to win her back? And then, he remembered. He'd wanted to prove Kathryn wrong. Oh Christ. The whole Kathryn/Annette thing had turned into a fucking mess. If only he could get out of it all. Just then, an idea came into his head.  
  
He could fake his death and leave New York. Go off to some sunny Caribbean island and party for the rest of his life. But then it dawned on him that he would have no money to do so. Thinking he was dead, Edward Valmont would have to write him off his will. He hadn't come into his trust fund yet, and to claim it, he had to be alive. His father might allow him to fake his death if Sebastian talked him into it, but it was hardly likely that he would allow his only son to claim his trust fund and then up for the Carib to party his life away.  
  
But before he could come up with a solution, Blaine walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Valmont." "Hey yourself, Tuttle. Listen, I wanna run an idea by you." And so, Sebastian launched into a description of the plan he had in mind. "But the only flaw is Annette. I don't want her in on this, but she's supposed to be my girlfriend, isn't she? I must have loved her if I actually got run over in the process of winning her back. But I can't get Kathryn off my mind." Blaine let out a bark of laughter. "Valmont, I'm glad to see that cab has actually knocked some sense into you. I'm gonna tell you this. The thing is, you've always loved Kathryn. I know you think it's completely crap, but the truth is, you do. It's totally obvious to the rest of us Sebastian. I'm amazed Annette hasn't figured it out yet."  
  
Then, it dawned on him. Blaine was right. But how could he have Kathryn and leave Annette. It seemed impossible, and he told Blaine so.  
  
But Blaine had an answer. "There's a way around Annette. Just keep the 'faking your death' thing within the family and she'll never know. She'll be goneyour life and then you can go after Kathryn."  
  
"And how am I supposed to get Kathryn?"  
  
This time however, Blaine was stumped. "I don't know, Valmont. You're gonna have to figure this one out by yourself."  
  
*end flashback* 


	4. Rendezvous at Blaine's

*kathryn's POV*  
  
Oh God. How could I have been so stupid? I couldn't believe I actually let Sebastian comfort me. The whole incident must have totally messed with my head. I'd bet anything that bastard was smirking inside to have seen that he had gotten to me.  
  
Only when i was seated in the backseat of the limo did I realise that I had absolutely nowhere to go. Then I remembered Blaine. Blaine would never judge. As a matter of fact, he'd probably be completely amused with the whole sitch.  
  
"Jenson, take me to Mr Tuttle's place"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*sebastian's POV*  
  
The minute Kathryn stalked out of the house, i knew where she was headed. Too ashamed to be seen in public, she wouldn't be engaging in retail therapy. The queen had fallen from grace now, and all her so-called friends wouldn't be caught dead with her. Except one.  
  
"Hey Blaine. kathryn's headed over to your place now. I need you to do something for me..."  
  
I needed to explain to her once and for all that I wasn't behind this, that I was on her side now, and that I would do my best in helping her take down Annette. I to find a way to make things up to her.  
  
It only took a few minutes to formulate a plan. After making a few phone calls, everything was settled. I grabbed my passport out of my drawer and headed for Kathryn's room to get hers. We would definately need them later.  
  
Grabbing my car keys, I headed out the house to Blaine's.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*kathryn's POV*  
  
"Hey princess," Blaine called out the minute I walked in.  
  
"I'm not anymore Blaine, haven't you heard? I've been exposed to the whole of Manhattan as a coke-snorting whore. And I have no one to thank for it but my stupid step-brother."  
  
To his credit, Blaine didn't say a word in Sebastian's defense. Probably because he knew there was no excuse for what Sebastian had done to me.  
  
"I tried to return him to his former self, Blaine. I knew something had to be done after the virgin princess came into the picture. There was something different about the way Sebastian looked at her. It was the way he used to look at me.I loved him Blaine, he was the only one who knew me for who I really was and still liked me for it. I thought he loved me too, but i guess... I was wrong. All I did... i never wanted to hurt him. I just wanted the old Sebastian back."  
  
"I know you did, baby. I wasn't exactly a fan of the new and improved Valmont myself. But Sebastian doesn't want Annette anymore, don't you see it? If he did, he would have gone running to her the minute he woke up in the hospital. But he chose to lead Annette to believe he's dead. He wants her out of his life."  
  
"Yeah, right. Any idea how I was destroyed?" I pointed to a copy of the journal on Blaine's desk. "That's how. By copies of that fucking journal belonging to my step brother. Sebastian wrote that. He knew full well what the stupid hick could do with it. Don't defend him, Blaine. HE wrote it, HE gave it to Annette, it's all his fucking fault!"  
  
Clucking his tongue at my little tirade, Blaine handed me a glass of wine. "Cool down sweetie. A swig of this will make you feel better."  
  
Downing the whole thing in one shot, I felt my head start to clear. But seconds later, everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
When I awoke, I was on Blaine's bed and standing over me was none other than the person I wanted to throttle most. Sebastian.  
  
"Kathryn, we need to talk."  
  
"No we fucking well don't! Get the hell out Sebastian!" I struggled to sit up but Sebastian was now pinning me down.  
  
"No, you need to listen to me now Kathryn. I didn't put Annette up to it. I swear. It didn't occur to me that she'd really do something like this."  
  
"Like hell you didn't! It's was your stupid journal! And don't pretend you didn't do it Sebastian, because there's no one else on earth who would like to see my downfall as much as you!"  
  
"I don't,Kathryn. I would never try to hurt you deliberately. All the things I said to you in the past, I was just trying to win. I wanted to beat you so badly. It's like i was completely obsessed. Even i couldn't figure out why i was so hell bent on it. But i realised. i love you, kathryn. i always have."  
  
His last words threw me completely off guard. For once, i, kathryn merteuil was completely speechless. I knew that sebastian loved me long ago. but after Annette came along, i thought that he had a change of heart. I wondered if he was just screwing around with me, but his face was completely serious.  
  
"you're serious," was all i could manage.  
  
"Of course i am, baby. And listen, we're gonna jet off somewhere to forget this whole episode. And somehow, someway, I'm going to help you to get back at Annette. So what do you say?"  
  
"You're gonna help me get back at Annette? Why would you do that?"  
  
"Nobody hurts my baby, especially not with a tool that I gave her in a moment's lapse of judgement. Revenge is the sweetest thing, and when we finally get Annette, I promise you it'll be all worth it. In the meantime, would Miss Kathryn be happy to contend with a little vacation?"  
  
A slow smile spread across my face. "but of course," i said, linking my arm through Sebastian's. 


	5. Heading for Home

Hey peeps. Thanks for all the great reviews and stuff. Keep reading! Love u guys loads! =)  
  
*kathryn's POV*  
  
Stretching out on the deck chair, I lowered my sunglasses and scanned the pool area for Sebastian. After out little rendezvous at Blaine's, he'd whisked me off in the Valmonts' private jet to the land of sun, sand and surf. Hawaii. The tropical weather, beautiful sandy beaches, and endless nights of fucking like bunnies with Sebastian... This was absolutely heaven.  
  
But I was bored. Four months had passed since we took off from Manhattan, and I sorely wanted to go home. To get back what was rightfully mine and to make them pay. Mother, Cecile, Ronald, Court, and most importantly, the virgin princess herself. Annette Hardgrove. Over these four months I had plotted, planned and schemed. I'd designed the most elaborate revenge ever, and now I was ready. To go back to New York and get what Sebastian had promised me. My revenge.  
  
Just then, Sebastian came striding over across the patio tiles. "Cmon baby, I've got something for you." I sat up, intrigued. "What is it?"  
  
"Why don't you come back to our room and I'll give it to you."  
  
Easing my legs off the deck chair, I slipped a robe on over my bikini and followed Sebastian back into the hotel foyer. Something told me this was going to be good.  
  
We took the elevator up to our suite and Sebastian flung the door open. "Out!" he barked to the scullery maid who was dusting. The lady immediately scuttled for the door, but not before collecting a hefty tip from Sebastian.  
  
"Well? What is it?" I was beginning to get impatient. He responded by leaning over and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Close you eyes and hold out your hands. I snorted but did as I was told.  
  
It was a large, bulky manila envelope. Certainly not the jewellery box containing a Tiffany trinket like I had expected. I ripped it open and it's contents spilled out. Picking up a sheet of paper from the pile that had slid out, I scanned it and my lips curved into a smile.  
  
But that wasn't all of it. Suddenly the familiar smell of Calvin Klein aftershave mixed with cigars hit me. There was only one person who smelled like that. Blaine.  
  
"Hey princess. Looks like Hawaii agreed with you eh? But I'm gonna have to haul you back to NYC soon. Been hearing all about your little scheme from Valmont and there couldn't be a better time than now to put the plan into action."  
  
I looked up at Sebastian and he merely grinned in response. "How else could I have gotten all that dirt?" he asked, gesturing to the open envelope.  
  
I grinned back. "Well, guess we're gonna head home then." I purred, pulling him into a deep kiss. 


	6. Only the Beginning

Stepping out of the jet, I surveyed my surroundings. "Welcome home, Kathryn," I murmured to myself with a wry smile. Obviously to some I would be less than welcome, but I couldn't care less. Maui was fantastic, but it was nothing like home.  
  
But my air of superior confidence evaporated suddenly. Granted, I used to spend my days destroying people, but this... this was something huge. I had a million things to do; take down Mother, Cecile, Court, Ronald and Annette, regain my status as the princess of Manhattan society, and also take over Merteuil Corporations- my father's company. All of a sudden, I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. Just then, a warm hand made it's way around my waist and I looked up to see Sebastian.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, babe. Don't be ridiculous, there's no one else on the planet who could pull this off but you. And I'll be here, every step of the way." At this I began to relax. Everything would be fine, because I had Sebastian with me.  
  
Sauntering across the tarmac, we headed straight for the limo where Blaine was waiting inside. "Have you done it?" I asked as I slid into the seat and accepted the pro-offered cigarette.  
  
"Yeah. An anonymous cheque for three quarters of a million just went out to the city's Courage fund this morning. The media's already wild with speculation over who it came from."  
  
Perfect. Just the way to reclaiming my crown as Manhattan's princess. People were so completely superficial. I'd just keep up the sending of anonymous cheques to various well-known charities and finally reveal myself as the mystery donor. By then the press would have been whipped up into a frenzy and I'd get loads of publicity. Then, I'd mention in my interviews that I was back and ready to make amends and turn over a new leaf and they'd all lap it up. That was all there was to it.  
  
Phase one accomplished. Now for phase two.  
  
Court Reynolds would be sorry he ever traded up for that idiotic hick Cecile Caldwell. ****************************************************************  
  
We couldn't go back to the townhouse so Sebastian and I checked into the Four Seasons. As soon as we entered the suite, we were greeted by a tall, dark- haired guy with glasses. I raised a quizzical eyebrow at Sebastian but he just shrugged back.  
  
"Just one of my guys I engaged to help us with our plan, princess. Daniel here has dug up lots of dirt on Court. I think you'll be pleased."  
  
Flashing me a polite smile, Daniel gestured to a laptop which was set up on the mahogany desk. "Miss Merteuil, I've found some rather interesting things on Court Reynolds that I think you'd like to take a look at."  
  
Peering at the screen, I found myself looking at Court's bank record. And from what I saw, he seemed to be draining his share of the Reynolds fortune dry. Which was just where I wanted him.  
  
Coming up behind me, Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and looked at the screen. Letting out a whistle of amazement, he muttered softly "Whoa, whatever we're paying this guy, he's sure earning every cent of it."  
  
I relaxed happily as he started kissing my neck, just where I wanted it. Purring in contentment, I whispered "and this is just the beginning." 


	7. Proposition for You

A/N: a million thanks to those who have reviewed, i'll try to make my future chapters longer and i apologise for not doing so for the previous 6 because i don't have much time to write. once again, thanks for the support and please R&R! p.s i realised that i haven't written a disclaimer yet so here's one:  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own anything related to cruel intentions but the characters are manipulated according to my own imagination.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*kathryn's POV*  
  
Flashing a saucy grin at the doorman, I sauntered through the foyer of Court's apartment block. Entering the lift, I pressed P for penthouse on the panel and waited while the elevator took me up to the top floor.  
  
Using the key that one of Blaine's guys had gotten me, I opened the heavy wood door to Court's apartment and walked in. The apartment was empty, just like I had expected it to be. Excellent. Court was going to get a hell of a surprise when he came home.  
  
Making myself comfortable on the plush leather sofa, I waited for Court to return. Before long, I heard the key turning in the lock, and Court came in.  
  
"Kathryn," he exclaimed, a mixture of surprise and elation on his face.  
  
"Hi Court," I purred. "No welcome kiss for me?"  
  
A smile spread across his face and he came towards me. Pressing my mouth against his, he began to kiss me, his tongue exploring my mouth hungrily. But before he could go any further, I pushed him away and stood up.  
  
"That's enough,Court. I want you to do something."  
  
"Anything Kathryn, anything you want is yours. Now can we pick up where we left off?"  
  
"No." The bastard was in dire straits and he could still promise me anything I wanted? Fucking liar, I sneered inwardly.  
  
"A very reliable source that has informed me that you're running pretty low on finances. I have a proposition for you. I want you to help me take my revenge on Cecile Caldwell and once I've destroyed her, the money is yours."  
  
A superior smirk crossed his face. "And if I say no?"  
  
"You won't, Court. From what I hear, you owe some rather nasty guys a tidy little sum. My guess is if you don't pay them back, you'll be lying dead in a ditch somewhere, and I don't think you'd like that to happen would you?"  
  
"All right, I'm in," he said, sighing in defeat. "But how will I know that you'll pay me after I've helped you?"  
  
"You don't. But in the meantime, this should tide you over for awhile." I tossed a cheque in his lap and headed for the door. "See you Court, I'll be in touch."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sitting on the chaise lounge of our hotel suite, I smirked in satisfaction as I watched Cecile and Court going at it on the TV screen. Just then, Cecile let out a deafening scream as she rode Court to what appeared to be an earth shattering climax.  
  
Rolling my eyes in disbelief, I wondered how on earth that was possible. Court was the lousiest fuck in Manhattan. Believe me, I knew.  
  
It had been three weeks since I paid Court that visit in his apartment and everything was going smoothly. That boy was holding up his end of the bargain pretty well. If everything went according to plan, I would have Cecile Caldwell exposed as the slut of Manhattan and thrown out on the streets by her mother by the end of the month.  
  
Aside from the six figure donations that I made anonymously to various charities, there was also the money I was paying Blaine's men and Court. Not to mention the people I had to have bought off. Revenge was going to be costly. I wondered fleetingly if I had enough. Correction, if Sebastian had enough. My mother had cut me off when I had fallen from grace. Just another thing to make her pay for, I thought to myself.  
  
Then I dismissed the thought as quickly as it had appeared in my mind. Sebastian had assured me that he had enough money in his Swiss bank account that rivalled the annual turnover of some of the most profitable companies in the world. And once I had gotten my revenge, I would have more money than I could spend in my lifetime.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Sebastian walked in. "Back so soon? I thought you'd gone to have lunch with the board of directors in your dad's company."  
  
"I changed my mind. I'd much rather stay in and fuck you senseless."  
  
I grinned. Watching Cecile and Court, however unimaginative they were, had begun to turn me on.  
  
"I'm glad of that," I purred as Sebastian took me by the hand and led me to the room. 


	8. Showtime

"Oh God!" I screamed as Sebastian tongued me to yet another orgasm. Our fuck-marathon has progressed into it's third hour and neither of us were showing any signs of tiring.  
  
Smirking in satisfaction, he lowered his head between my legs again and proceeded to clean me up.  
  
Just as I was about to return the favour, the phone shrilled.  
  
Snatching up the receiver, Sebastian barked irritably into it. "Hello?"  
  
Scowling, he tossed the phone to me. "It's Blaine. Hurry up ok?"  
  
Ignoring it, I picked up the phone, pressing myself against Sebastian as he slid back into bed. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hey princess, I've just sent invitations to the media and all of Manhattan's high society requesting the pleasure of their company at the party where Miss Charity will be revealed. The day after tomorrow, 8pm at the Four Seasons ballroom. It's all set babe."  
  
At that, my heart beat fast with anticipation. The day after tomorrow. In less than forty- eight hours, I'd be the princess of Manhattan once again. I couldn't wait.  
  
"Thanks Blaine. You'll make yourself pretty for the party won't you? Princess Kathryn is going to be crowned once again."  
  
This elicted a deep chuckle from Blaine. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Smiling in contentment, I slipped the receiver back into it's cradle and moved down to return a favour to a very impatient Sebastian.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I drained my third glass of wine, careful not to smudge my carefully applied lipstick. It was 8.30 pm and downstairs, the party was in full swing. Everyone was there. The board of directors of Merteuil Corporations, all of Manhattan's uppercrust, and every single person that I'd vowed to take revenge on. In a few minutes I would make my grand entrance. In a few minutes, I would be welcomed back with open arms into the folds of Manhattan's high society. Kathryn Merteuil would be back and better than ever.  
  
I felt a tingle go up my spine which I was positive has nothing to do with the bump of coke that I'd just snorted. Walking over to the mirror, I regarded my reflection with an appraising stare.  
  
"You look perfect and you know it. Why are you still checking out yourself in the looking glass every ten seconds?"  
  
Turning around, I saw a dark haired guy with mirrored shades standing in the doorway. There was something oddly familiar about him. My eyes widened when I realised who it was.  
  
"Sebastian? What the..."  
  
Removing his shades and tucking them into the breast pocket of his Armani suit, he cocked and eyebrow at me. "It's amazing what you can do with a wig and sunglasses, ain't it?"  
  
It was, indeed, amazing. When we were planning the party, Sebastian and I agreed that he would be in disguise. We couldn't let anyone know he was alive. Not just yet. With dark brown hair and his eyes hidden behind those shades, he would be completely unrecognizable.  
  
Crossing the room to him, I pressed myself up against him and kissed him full on the lips. Immediately I felt his hard on press against my thigh.  
  
"Do we have time? I need something to get me through that snob fest later."  
  
My eyes flicked to the clock. "No. But I promise I make it worth you while afterwards ok? Right now... it's showtime."  
  
Linking my arms through his, we headed to the party. 


	9. Watch Your Back

As I stepped into the ballroom with two bodyguards flanking me, I was greeted by complete silence. However, it was soon broken by the sounds of thunderous applause.  
  
Flashing sweet smiles and gracious nods of acceptance at the crowd and paparazzi, I made my way over to the podium. Making a polite gesture, I requested for the crowd's silence. Taking a deep breath, I flashed a tenative smile and launched into my well-rehearsed speech.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I know my sudden appearance may have come as a shock to many. Months back, I left Manhattan a disgrace and I know without a doubt that many of you hold me in complete and utter contempt. But I beseech you to please listen to what I have to say..."  
  
On and on I went for the next four minutes. Looking around at the crowd as they lapped it all up, I suppressed the urge to snort in disbelief. "Gullible fools," I scoffed to myself.  
  
Quickly wrapping up my speech, I gave a smile of thanks turned to leave. As soon as I dismounted the stage, I was immediately accosted by a huge crowd of people. I braced myself for a long siege of fawning from my long lost "friends" and the press.  
  
Throughout the night, I mingled, chatted and mixed. Finally I was approached by a group of middle-aged men in impeccably cut suits. "Kathryn, it's wonderful to see you again," one of the men addressed me. "Thank you. It's great to see you again, Mr Anderson. How's the company doing?"  
  
Exchanging a pleased look with the other directors, Mr Anderson gave me a pleasant smile. "Fantastic. But under the leadership of Ms. Merteuil..." he trailed off for a minute but soon recollected himself.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that your father stated in his will that you were to take over the company when the board of directors saw fit. And now that you have come of age, we feel that you are ready to head Merteuil Corporations. We're welcoming you into our fold with open arms, Kathryn. We'd like you to take over the company."  
  
Widening my eyes, I allowed an expression of surprise and happy disbelief come over my face. But I quickly replaced it with a look of concern. "My mother is running the company now, Mr Anderson. I left New York on rather unpleasant terms with her. She may not want..." I broke off and bit my lip, lowering my eyelashes.  
  
Flashing me looks of sympathy and concern, the directors assured me of their full confidence in me. "I'm sure you'll sort out your personal issues with your mother, Kathryn. But if she's unwilling to give up her position as CEO, we are techincally entitled to turn this into a legal issue."  
  
Feigning a look of horror, I exclaimed "but I could never do that! Even though we have differences, I wouldn't DREAM of doing that to her! She's my mother after all."  
  
"I understand Kathryn, I'm sure you'll find a way. In the meantime, can you come into the office on Monday? I'll show you the ropes."  
  
"I'd be happy to, Mr Anderson. Thank you all so much." I said.  
  
As they left, I felt a surge of elation. My mother abandoned me when I'd needed her the most. Recalling the mantra I'd chanted to myself on the steps of Manchester Prep, I swore to make my mother pay.  
  
I'm Kathryn Merteuil and nobody fucks with me. 


	10. No Mother of Mine

A/N: I know i haven't been updating for a very long time cause i've been training for a dance competition which is on friday. I'll try to update frequently and also make the chapters longer. Please R&R! thanks! =)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You've picked up extremely quickly, Kathryn. I believe you're ready to run the company now," Mr Anderson said, bestowing a proud smile upon me.  
  
"Thank you," I murmured in the most demure tone I could manage. It wasn't easy, considering the fact that I wanted to shout with elation. The prospect of booting my mother out of Merteuil Corporations was becoming more and more attractive and I simply couldn't wait to do it.  
  
"Now that it's all settled, I guess we have to break to news to your mother."  
  
"Could I please do it alone, Mr Anderson? I know she'll be incredibly upset at having to leave the company. I'd really want to break it to her gently." I flashed him a small smile.  
  
"Of course you may, Kathryn, I know it's hard on you too. After all, she's your mother." Mr Anderson gave me an understanding look before closing the door behind him.  
  
Once he was gone, I dropped the nice girl act. "She's no mother of mine," I sneered in contempt.  
  
Walking over to the leather desk chair behind my sweeping desk, I surveyed my new office. Contemporary and minimalist, it was a stark contrast to the office my mother currently occupied which she filled with antiques, paintings and expensive vases. One might actually mistake it for a museum.  
  
Soon, the door opened. In marched my mother, followed by a harried looking secretary. Dismissing the secretary with a wave of my hand, I stood up and faced my mother.  
  
The look on her face was priceless. She gawped at me in disbelief and remained speechless for several moments. "Kathryn... how?" she finally managed.  
  
"Easy mother. I'm back and better than ever. Now let's get down to business. You've been stripped of your position as CEO. You have fifteen minutes to pack your things. I'll have security escort you from the building."  
  
Anger flashed in her eyes and when she spoke, her tone was pure ice. "You can't do that. The company is MINE. You can't take it away from me."  
  
Smirking in satisfaction, I crossed my arms over my chest and purred "oh I believe I can mother. See, when daddy died, he left Merteuil Corporations to ME. It's stipulated in his will. Now get moving."  
  
Seeing that I wasn't going to relent, she tried another tack. "Kathryn, I'm your mother. Please don't do this to me."  
  
Sneering in her face, I gave her a cruel smile. "Mother, on the day my reputation was destroyed, I believe you made it perfectly clear that kinship meant absolutely shit to you."  
  
Hitting a button on my phone, I ordered "Nancy, send security up please."  
  
*********************************************************************** It took three security guards to "escort" my mother out of the building. Finally they'd resorted to brute force. My mother was dragged, kicking and screaming, out of the building and shoved onto the pavement of the busy Manhattan street below. I'd witnessed the entire scene from the huge floor to ceiling window in my office.  
  
Suddenly I heard the pop of a bottle of champagne being opened. Turning around, I saw Sebastian standing there with a bottle and two champagne flutes in his hands.  
  
"Cheers," he said, filling a glass for me. I raised my hand in a toast to him.  
  
After a few minutes of contented silence, I turned to him with a mischevious grin. "Care to help me christen the new office?"  
  
"Baby, I thought you'd never ask." 


End file.
